Enhanced Vision
Enhanced Vision is the ability to have better vision than normal, which can include seeing on different wavelengths. It can incorporate telescopic vision, microscopic vision, ultraviolet vision, infra-red vision and x-ray vision. Characters *Donna Dunlap possessed this ability naturally. *Elle Bishop has manifested this ability in World 3. *Cayla Petrelli also had this ability naturally. *Lucia Petrelli gained this ability after she merged her sister into her unborn self. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Lucia in World 2. *Abbie Gray has absorbed the ability. *Noah Gray has also gained the ability, like his twin. *Eva Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Lloyd Redford Jnr will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Donna Dunlap' Donna was capable of seeing in much greater detail than humanly possible, both in terms of distance and of size. She could see up to 32,000 feet away, and could see minute details such as the individual patterns of snowflakes. She could see perfectly in the dark, and could aim accurately even at a distance of over 245 metres, as shown when she shot through Thompson Jnr's binoculars at night. It was stated that she could possess x-ray vision, but she never displayed this. The ability was passive in her case. 'Elle Bishop' During the explosion timeline in World 3, Elle displayed the capacity of x-ray vision, which she seemed to access at will apart from the time she first manifested it. She could also access other forms of enhanced vision, but didn't display any. 'Cayla Petrelli' Cayla never displayed this ability, but would have the same limits as her triplet Lucia. 'Lucia Petrelli' Lucia can see in much greater detail both in terms of distance and size. She can see in poorer lighting, almost pitch darkness, and can also sometimes see different wavelengths, such as infra-red or ultraviolet, and can see through objects, like an x ray. Each of the different aspects need to be consciously activated. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Lucia, but could potentially have even greater vision due to having also mimicked enhanced senses. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her uncle. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to Peter. 'Eva Petrelli' Eva's ability will be passive, improving her general vision at all times. It will enable her to see both in greater detail and at a further distance than humanly possible. It will also enhance her vision further in certain situations, for example automatically giving her infra-red vision whenever she is awake at night, or x-ray vision if she needed to see through a barrier or blindfold. Additionally, her eyes will adapt to bright light so that this couldn't ever be used to disorientate or harm her. However, her eyes won't adapt to enable her to see through illusions or stop someone invisible. 'Lloyd Redford Jnr' Lloyd will be capable of enhancing his vision in a variety of ways. He could enable himself to see microscopically small details, to see further than humanly possible or to see in pitch darkness. He could enable himself to see through objects or to see at wavelengths other than visible light. He will always have to consciously choose how his eyesight improves. At first, he will only be able to access one form of enhancement at a time, and will lose the earlier form when he chooses another, but later on he will learn to access different improvements simultaneously. He will never be able to affect other people's eyes. Similar Abilities *Enhanced senses includes enhanced vision *X ray vision is the ability to see through objects *Telescopic vision is the ability to see clearly from further distances *Microscopic vision is the ability to see small details magnified *Thermal vision is the ability to generate fire and ice from one's eyes *Heat vision is the ability to produce heat from one's eyes *Improved senses are also an aspect of peak physical properties *Enhanced hearing is the ability to have much better hearing than normal *Enhanced olfaction is the ability to have a much more sensitive sense of smell *Visual danger precognition improves vision in dangerous situations *Precognitive viewing can be used to see through another's eyes *Hyperperception is the ability to consciously enhance one of one's senses Category:Abilities